¿Can I Forgive You?
by Bree.C
Summary: La vida de Bella sin Edward no ha sido mala,pero si el regresa & ella pone "barreras" en contra de el.Bella tiene que decidir que quiere en su vida,si a su nuevo novio o a su viejo amos. BxE, plz reviews
1. New Life

**Todos los personajes PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Mientras miraba el espejo las imágenes llegaban a mi, de un lado estaba mi amor de Forks & en el otro mi nuevo amor. La decisión seria difícil & un corazón saldria lastimado.

**New Life**

Después de aquellas palabras que había pronunciado "el" ,mejor conocido como Edward Cullen decidí que mi vida necesitaba tener un nuevo rumbo. Me despedí de Charlie cuando termine el semestre & me fui a vivir a la ciudad que nunca duerme ,mejor conocida como New York.

Me inscribí en una escuela, sorprendentemente era una de las mejores de la ciudad & claro que también una de las más costosas por lo cual tenia un trabajo de medio turno en una pizzería en Time Square.

Mi primer día "_Genial_" pensé, odiaba esos días ,esperaba no ser tan aceptada como lo fui en Forks pero ahora no me importaba tanto después de haber salido con un vampiro & saber que mi mejor amigo era un licántropo, no sabia que podía ser peor. Mi primera clase era aritmética & el maestro me sentó al lado de una "Barbie" ,la chica era rubia & delgada con un cuerpo que captaba la atención de todos ahí.

Hola, soy Annie –me dijo la chica & yo me había quedado estupefacta no sabia por que me hablaba.

Soy Bella –sonreí con nerviosismo, nunca creí que ella me hablaría, con ran solo escuchar a las demás chicas diciendo que Annie era la chica más linda & popular de toda la institución.

Eres de Forks cierto?...¿Podrías contarme como es? –pregunto & me miro con cara suplicante.

Pues… es muy pequeño & bueno el clima no es tan agradable que digamos, llueve demasiado - _& existen personas que te lastiman, _pensé por la culpa de tener el recuerdo de EL.

Después de eso fui con ella a las demás clases & en la cafetería se ofreció a presentarme a sus amigos ,pero había uno ,UNO, que era vampiro claro estaba por sus facciones perfectas su voz aterciopelada & se llama Richard. Al verlo las imágenes de Edward llegaron a mi ,pero sacudí la cabeza como si así esos pensamientos se alejarían .le sonreí al instante & el a mi ,instantáneamente sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo entero.

El me acompaño a las clases que seguían & por más raro que fuera sentía adrenalina al verlo, se podría decir que ese mismo día nos contamos nuestra vida & al final del día me llevaría a cenar. Justo a las Annie llego a mi casa para ayudarme con mi "cita".

Parece que llamaste la atención de Richard –dijo sorprendida

¿Por qué lo dices? –Dije confundida

Mira Bella ,te voy a contar algo que NADIE sabe, asi que eso queda aquí & nunca, nadie debe enterarse. El & yo salimos durante 2 meses a escondidas ,yo sabia perfectamente que eso no duraría pero bueno yo no lo amaba ,lo quería como hermano & el a mi de las misma forma. Desde ese día dijo que saldría con alguien que realmente quisiera ,pero ya habían pasado 6 meses de eso & ahora tu eres a la PRIMERA que invita a salir –dijo & sonrío, mientras yo sentía como mis mejillas se tornaron a un color rojo.

Me quede en shock, yo no sabia que decir, es decir que digan que llamaste la atención de alguien tan atento & cariñoso ,extrañamente parecido a … a Edward.

Bye Bells, Suerte!- dijo Annie después de 1 hora de tortura pintándome & maquillándome.

Justo a las ocho ,la puerta del departamento sonó & ahí estaba Richard, con una blusa color azul que dejaba ver su cuerpo marcado.

Bells! –dijo sorprendido al verme, & sencillamente sonrío – Nos vamos?

Simplemente & los dos bajamos las escaleras a un paso normal mirándonos el uno al otro. Sonriendo aun más mientras veíamos ,como el otro miraba al otro. En el estacionamiento había un Bugatti esperándonos.

El auto ¿Es tuyo? -pregunte sorprendida

Claro!, pero créeme que prefiero manejar esto a la antigua , ¿Quieres caminar un poco en Central Park? –me pregunto animado con la idea – Estarás segura conmigo.

Estoy segura de eso – dije en voz baja & se oyó una risa apenas audible de parte de el – Estaría encanta de ir.

Los dos nos fuimos de camino a Central Park, caminando tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa & así fue como comencé a sentirme a gusto con el.

* * *

**Primer Cap!**

**Me siento emocionada es el primer Fic que subo a FanFictions,espero les guste!!**

**Please Reviews :)**


	2. La Cita

**Coona: Wow graxx mi primer Review & bueno ahorita tengo los primeros 4 caps, asi que pronto abra una mejor dscripción de Richard.**

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Cap 2

**La Cita**

Al llegar a Central Park, pude ver lo maravilloso que era estar ahí .Sentí la mirada de Richard en mi & mis mejillas tomaron el tono rojo que casi siempre tenían & voltee mi cara a otro lado para que no notara como estaba en se momento.

Es lindo estar aquí ,¿Cierto? –dijo su angelical voz susurrándome al oído.

Ah..si es cierto –dije con una reacción de asombro el se oía sumamente sexy hablándome así.

Ven quiero mostrarte algo –me tomo de la mano sin darse cuenta & me llevo a un pequeño lugar dentro del parque donde había un lago .

La luz de la luna me mostraba lo atractivo que era ,aunque no necesitaba la luz de la luna para saberlo ,me quede mirándolo así por algún tiempo & para mi era como un dios griego que acaba de ver después de algunos meses de no ver a otro llamado Edward. A pesar de que mi corazón tenia dueño, sentía demasiada atracción por Richard & no podía negarlo ,no podía negarme a un dios.

Richard, yo ….tengo que decirte algo –le dije asustada talvez o simplemente podía equivocarme.

¿Qué pasa Bells? –vi el susto en sus ojos

Mira Richard ,yo se los que eres …tu eres un ..un- no quería pronunciar la palabra no decir el significado de un frío.

Soy un?– dijo & quería decirle algo, pero algo hacia que me callara

Yo ,yo no puedo –dije tristemente

El tomo mi barbilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

Bella, puedes decirme –dijo aun haciendo que lo viera a los ojos ,esos ojos color dorado que hacian que me sintiera insegura ,sabia que podia decir cualquier tonteria

Vampiro –dije en un timido susurro

Bells, quiero que me jures que nunca vas a comentar –dijo un poco preocupado

No te preocupes, el secreto esta a salvo conmigo –le dije después de que quito su dedo & le sonreí dulcemente.

Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? –me dijo sorprendido

Digamos que he tratado con otra familia de tu especie –dije sin mucho animo

¿De mi especie? –dijo con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

Si ,yo en un momento llegue a sentirme parte de ella –_ Pero nunca lo fuiste_ decía una voz interna. Ese_ NO _hacia que mi vida se derrumbara en mil pedazos.

Platicamos mucho tiempo, la mayoría del tiempo & sabia que podía llegar a ser peligroso pero bueno tenia 150 años , 130 siendo vegetariano & no me haría daño ,el era mi mejor amigo de NY.

Al día siguiente Annie comenzó a hacerme preguntas ,pero bueno nada fuera de lo normal, sin contar el gran secreto de Richard. Pero bueno al final de mi primer ahí una nueva relación surgió & Annie siempre dijo que era de esperarse que había una gran atracción entre los dos & así empezó el noviazgo que tenia con Richard. Sabia que podia ser precipitado pero el tenia algo que hacia que fuera feliz & bueno el recuerdo de Edward no estaria siempre conmigo.

La mayoria del tiempo saliamos a caminar a Central Park como la primera cita que tuvimos ,aunque yo no crei que eso fuera & al final supe que el tenia eso calculado.

* * *


	3. ¿Coincidencia?

**Cap 3**

**¿Coincidencia?**

Eran las 7:30 & estaba arreglándome para salir a ver The Lion King por el primer mes que cumplia con Richard , llevaba unos pantalones & una blusa Roja elegantes claro. Sali del edificio del apartamento & el bugatti ya estaba esperandome, Richard me abrio la puerta & de ahí nos dirigimos al teatro.

Entramos tomados de la mano & en la tercera fila pude reconocer a una familia simplemente por lo elegante que iban & la belleza inigualable de cada uno de los integrantes. Los Cullen estaban ahí, no sabia si el destino me estaba jugando un juego o que, mi primer mes con Richard & ahora estaban ahí.

Edward se tenso inmediatamente & Alice volteo a verme, a lo cual solo pude saludarla con la mano & sonreir, ella no hablo & con sus labios dijo "Es bueno verte Bells"

¿Quiénes son? –me pregunto Richard en el oido

Ellos son la familia que te conte –le dije lo más bajo que pude, el me abrazo & volvio a susurrarme.

¿Quieres irte? – lo vi a los ojos & sabia que no podia dejar que ellos afectaran nuestro dia.

No –dije & lo volvi a tomer de la mano – No hay que arruinar NUESTRO dia.

La penultima palabra que dije sono más alto de lo normal & la mirada de Edward se dirigio a mi con cara de confusión & enojo a la vez.

Mientras caminabamos a nuestros lugares , los cuales estaban dos filas detrás de la de los Cullen, vi que Edward seguia viendonos & yo lo vi seriamente a el ya no debia importarle lo que hacia o lo que me pasara ,no habia nada que me uniera a el en ese momento nada.

Tranquila Bells –me dijo Richard cuando nos sentamos & acaricio mi rostro.

No te preocupes -le sonrei & me dio un beso ,sabia que Edward todavía miraba hacia donde estaba por el rabillos de sus ojos.

Cuando el intermedio comenzo vi que Alice se paraba ,sabia que ella hablaria conmigo.

Ahorita vengo –le dije a Richard & camine hacia donde estaba Alice.

Bells! –digo alegremente & me abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Yo tambie estoy feliz de verte Alice –le dije sonriente – Pues he estado bien & hace 2 meses que estoy aquí, cuando termine el semestre en Forks decidi mudarme.

Ohh –dijo Alice al darse cuenta de el por que me mude – Por cierto hace cuanto que andas con ..?

Richard –le riendo tranquilamente –Hace un mes ,en realidad hoy lo cumplimos & pues decidimos venir aquí.

Si quieres nos vamos –dijo apenada ,pero sabia que ya habia visto que iba a ir.

Alice.. –le dije como si estuviera enojada

Bueno, bueno sabia que vendrias hoy ,pero eso fue hace 1 semana & se me olvido ver si si ibas a venir con el –dijo apenada.

Esta bien –le dije & decidi que era mejor ir con Richard- Creo que es hora de ir a sentarme Alice.

Cuando entre a la sala vi a Edward salir ,nos vimos el uno al otro durante unos segundos & sus ojos mostraban tristeza & desilusión ¿Acaso creía que seguiria sola? El verlo asi hizo que me sintiera culpable ,pero el habia hecho algo peor ese NO se quedo grabado en mi cabeza por siempre ,lo unico que hacia que me sintiera mejor era que ellos estaban de visita por ese dia ,solo un dia & no tendria que seguir sufriendo.

Cuando dejamos de vernos un pequeño _Lamento todo _se pudo oir & el siguió su camino ,yo voltee & lo segui con la mirada.

Seguia mirandolo cuando unos brazos frios se posaron alrededor de mi cintura. Di un gran suspiro ,ya que estaba bien el tenia que aparecer… tenia nuevos sentimientos encontrabas & otros regresaban me di cuenta de que después de tanto tiempo el amor que sentía por el nunca se fue.

Richard –dije "sonriendo" aunque sabia que no estaba feliz en ese momento

Vamos Bells ,el intermedio esta por terminar –nos tomamos de la mano & nos fuimos a nuestros lugares.

Puse mi cabeza en sus hombros & me quede pensando en lo que había pasado, Edward nunca regreso después de que lo viera en el intermedio & bueno ¿Acaso se sentía culpable? ,el no podía era completamente ilógico, el me había dejado esa noche. Al final de la función, vi que los Cullen se estaban yendo & bueno si ahora era la ultima vez que los veria ¿Por qué no saludarlos?. Me acerque & Esme me abrazo fuertemente.

Es un placer verte Bella –dijo Esme mientras seguía abrazandome

Digo lo mismo Esme, no sabes cuanto los he extrañado –bueno era verdad, me dejo de abrazar & vi a Carlisle

Carlisle! –dije & los salude

Mi humana favortia! –dijo Emmett divertido & riendo

Bella como has estado? –dijeron Jasper & Rosalie en unisono

Seguia feliz platicando con la que antes era mi familia pero sentí de nuevo esos frios brazos alrededor de mi.

Este bueno el es Richard, mi novio –dije sin más

Encantados de conocerte –dijeron algo serios & se presentaron respectivamente

Sonrei un poco & vi como Edward subia las escaleras con el semblante serio ,como nunca la había visto.

Creo que es mejor irnos –dije & me despedi de ellos claro que de una persona no.


	4. Frustración

**Cap 4**

**Frustración**

Llegue a el departamento & cerre la puerta detrás de mi ,fui cayendo a el piso & las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar & deslizarse por mis mejillas. El dolor de ver a el hombre que amare por siempre era insoportable, era aun más fuerte que cuando la ponzoñosa recorría mis venas & me quemaba mi ser interno, tal vez si ese dia me hubiera convertido esto nos estuviera pasando.

Me limpie la cara tratando de ser fuerte ,aunque sabia que no lo era, fui a mi cuarto ,prendi el radio & comenzó a sonar Almost Lover de A Fine Frenzy , la canción me recordó a Edward, por lo cual, la apague rápidamente ya que mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo. Me recoste en mi cama & trate de calmarme ,pero era imposible deseaba desaparecerde la faz de la tierra en ese instante, no me di cuenta a que hora me dormi pero sabia que habían pasado de las 12.

Desperte & ya estaba una hora retrasada, llegaría a la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, me cambie & llame a la escuela por suerte dejaron que entrara. Llegue & me sente en el mismo lugar de siempre.

¿Ya viste lo guapo que son los nuevos? –me dijo Annie

¿Nuevos? ¿De que hablas? –comente extrañada

De los nuevo, mira hacia alla Bells –dijo despues señalo una mesa donde 5 hermosas personas se sentaban juntas & me encontré con los ojos dorados que amaba.

No podía decir nada en ese momento, lo de ayer no era una visita ¡Era una mudanza! ,mis ojos comenzaron a humederse & rompi en llanto ,Richard me vio & corrió hacia mi ,me abrazo & yo me rocoste en su regazo.

¿Bella estas bien? –dijo Annie ,mientras yo seguía llorando - ¿Dije algo malo?

No Annie, es que …es que yo los conozco –dije con las palabras entre cortadas – El de cabello cobrizo es … es mi ex novio, los conoci en Forks

Todo comezo a darme vueltas & de un momento a otro mi mundo desapareció & desperté en la enfermería.

Bella! estas bien –comento Richard

Richard …¿Qué paso? –dije con voz apenas audible

Te desmayaste en la cafetería cariño –dijo mientras volteaba a la puerta & una silueta conocida apareció, era como un duendecillo ALICE!

Puedo pasar –dijo su perfecta voz & solo se oyo un gruñido de parte de Richard

Claro Alice –dije sonriendo, en realidad no me importaba hablar con ella

Quisiera hablar contigo ,si no es molestia –dijo un poco avergonzada, lo bueno era que Richard dejaba que tuviera mi espacio cuando lo necesitaba & se fue –Bella , yo lamento no haberte dicho esto antes

¿Que Alice? ¿De que hablas? –dije aun confundida, aun adolorida por el golpe

De lo que paso en la cafetería, yo debía haberte dicho que nosotros nos mudamos, vero me sentí tan mal por haber arruinado tu cita con Richard & no me atreví –dijo viendo el suelo

Alice no importa, yo he pasado por cosas peores- le dije tratando de sonreir

Entonces …¿Tienes biología? –me preguntó

Si ,supongo que tu también –ella asintió- Entonces vamos

Nos dirigmos a el salón & recordé que hoy era cambio de parejas, odiaba eso ,cada mes con alguien diferente

"_Alice Cullen porfavor, Alice Cullen" _,decía para mi

Muy bien Señorita Swan le va atrocar con alguien nuevo …veamos –dijo & checo su lista- Swan con el señor Cullen

¡Cullen!,sonreí satisfecha para mi misma & bueno de haberme percatado de que Edward estaba ahí ,no hubiera sonreído

¿Cuál de los dos Cullen ,Señor McNair? –le dije un poco preocupada

Con… Edward Cullen – "_Estupido destino"_,pensé & mi cara de felicidad se torno en una seria

Me sente en mi lugar & después Edward

Puedes cambiarte si quieres- dijo Edward firmemente

Yo no puedo & no dudes en si quiero cambiarme –le dije fríamente- Que tu seas mi ex, no significa que eso afectara mi promedio, tenemos que crecer & dejar de comportarnos como niños.

Sentia todas las miradas en mi & no me importó. Paso media hora de la clase & la rabia me contenía, ahora las cosas eran distintas en vez de que Edward quisiera cambiarse de clase & sentir un odio hacia mi como en Forks, yo sentía eso.

Señor McNair ¿puedo salir de la clase?- le dije un poco seria- Esque me siento mal

Muy bien señorita Swan , pero por favor que sea rápido –dijo & abrió la puerta

Gracias –sabia que terminaría saltándome la clase, por eso tome mi mochila

La puerta sonó detrás de mi & las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo pensar en lo tonta que era por no olvidar a Edward & aun asi ahí estaba ,ahora compartiendo laboratorio otra vez, justamente como en Forks. ¡Nunca debi haber ido ahí! ¡NUNCA!

Las clases siguieron & yo no dejaba de pensar en el, sabia que lo mejor era no juntarme con los Cullen con ninguno aunque los extrañara, Alice o Rosalie trataban de acercarse pero yo veía la forma de librarme de ellas. Al terminar las clase sali a donde estaba mi auto, un mercedes ..regalo de Richard ..aunque yo no aceptara.

Maneje sin rumbo fijo, no tenia ganas de hacer algo, debía despejar mi mente & recordar que yo quería a Richard, lo quería de eso no tenia duda pero ¿Lo amaba? ¿Podía amarlo como quise a Edward?. Despues de manejar unas horas decidi regresar a mi departamento, estaba a unas cuadras de el departamento cuando pude ver a alguien muy familiar, cabello rojizo & ondulado ,palida & sus ojos ROJOS!, Victoria estaba ahí. La seguí sin detenerme a pensar si era o no bueno para mi, todo iba bien hasta senti como algo se estrellaba al lado de mi coche & lo ultimo que pude ver fue la luz roja ,ella queria que chocara & lo logro ,luego de eso no supe más de mi.

Sabia que ya habia acabado todo, pero comence a sentir como algo traspasaba mi cuello, grite al sentir ese dolor & escuche una risa ahí, todo mi cuerpo se ardia igual que cuando James me mordio, no supe cuando tiempo estuve asi hasta que unas voces comenzaron a oirse cerca.

Tendremos que decirle al tal Richard, he visto que ha estado buscandola –decia una melodiosa voz de mujer

Sera mejor esperar a que ella despierta por completo & que nos cuente que sucedió, cuando llegue la ponzoñosa ya habia comenzado a tener efecto –dijo una voz masculina muy conocida

Despertara muy pronto- decia de nuevo la voz femenina- Dentro de 3 …2…1

Tenia razón, yo habia despertado completamente cuando ella dijo 1, la garganta comenzo a arder yo tenia sed, demasiada pero debia saber que ocurria ahí.

Bella que bueno que despertaste! -dijo la voz femenina & pude ver a Alice

¿Qué paso? –dije aun confundida

Bella ,antes que nada tienes que verte eres HERMOSA! –me tendio un espejo

Ahí se reflejaba una cara hermosa, la piel palida & carnosos labios rojizos, ojos color carmesí ,ese rostro era perfecto. No podia creer que era yo, me notaba & me sentia distinta mire mi cuerpo & tenia unas grandiosas curvas que se hacian notar.

Wow! –decia alguien detrás de mi & me apachurraba contra su pecho

Emmett bajame –decia una voz musical que salio de mis labios

Lo siento Bella ,pero es genial verte en casa & bueno mirate –dijo sonriendo, cuando unos tacones se acercaron al cuarto & Rosalie estaba en la puerta

Bienvenida Bella –dijo & ¿Sonrio?, solo puse sonreir no sabia por que Rosalie sonrio al verme

¿Acaso no se ve hermosa? –decia Emmett & Rose lo miraba "seria" – Vamos Rose, sabes que eres todo para mi & Bella es como mi hermana pequeña

Frunci el ceño ya que no entendia nada, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué me veia asi?, ahora sonaban voces en mi cabeza ¡Genial me estaba volviendo loca!

"_¿Qué dira Edward cuando la vea?"_

"_Edward tiene que llegar antes de que Bella llame a Richard"_

"_Pero que bien se ve, aunque claro que no tanto como Rose, ahora ¿Tendra algun don?_

Se puede saber que esta ocurriendo aquí –dije aun confundida

Bella esto es complicado –comenzo a decir confundida _"Jasper Hale tienes que venir ahora mismo antes de que Bella se ponga difícil" _& 5 SEG. Después Jasper se encontraba a su lado- Tu ya no eres como antes, desde ahora TODO cambiara para ti, tu ya no eres…

¡Que pasa Alice! ¡Dime que pasa! –dije desesperada & una ola de paz llego a mi

Bella tu ya …no eres humana –dijo preocupada

Alice eso es estupido, para eso alguien tuvo que haberme –mi voz comenzo a irse & llego a mi una imagen.

' Estaban vestidos de negro ,eran 5 siluetas con capas & su piel brillaba con el sol, estaban en un apartamento. Tres estaban al frente & dos atrás de ellos, las dos pequeñas siluetas eran pequeñas como niños tal vez & sus ojos eran iguales ,con el mismo tono carmesí.

Señorita Swan es gusto por fin conocerla – decia uno de los hombres

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –decia mi voz

Perdon no se donde quedaron mis modales –dijo la voz masculina de antes – Yo soy Aro & ellos son mis hermanos Marco & Caius'

La imagen se esfumo & apenas pude recordar una conversación con Carlisle

Los Vulturi –dijimos Alice & yo al mismo tiempo.

Todos voltearon a vernos & yo Sali corriendo de esa casa, necesitaba estar sola ,ahora estaba convertida a mis 18 años. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era estar asi como un vampiro, & bueno tengo los mismos dones que Alice & Edward, los Vulturi vendrian por mi ¿Haria que me mataran?, no sabia nada de mi en ese momento, hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar & en la pantalla decia Richard.

Hola –dije sin animos

Bella! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas bien? –sonaba preocupado & lo que menos queria es que estuviera asi

Estoy bien supongo, no te preocupes si- dije tratando de calmarlo

Tienes a Jasper contigo? –dijo más calmado

No ¿Por qué? – ahora si era un hecho no entendia nada

Por que cuando hablaste me calme como si nada estuviera pasando –

Oh NO! –dije más asustada –Tengo que irme ,después te llamo

Regrese a la casa de los Cullen & Alice sabia por lo que yo estaba pasando ,ella me vio. La abrace con una gran fuerza, en esos momentos queria llorar, llorar como nunca lo habia hecho.

No quiero esto Alice –dije aun abrandola – No quiero esto

Bella se que es difícil pero tienes que contarme que pasa –decia tranquila

Yo pude ver a los Vulturi, lei sus mentes & pude tranquilizar a Richard –todos los ojos se posaron en mi & yo agachaba la cabeza ¿Que me habia pasado?.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el 4 cap,los proximos seguramente los tenga pronto ,no tengo clases hasta el 6/Mayo Besos!


	5. Desesperación & ¿Amor?

**Aqui esta el cap 5 espero les guste & Gracias por los Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Cap 5

Desesperación & ¿Amor?

Me quede toda la tarde en la casa de los Cullen, según ellos seria bueno llamar a un tal Eleazar el cual me diría cual era mi don, seguramente el ayudo a Edward & bueno ¿Dónde había estado el?

Alice, ¿A dónde fueron cuando dejaron Forks? –le dije & ella me miro con cariño ,sabia que era mi mejor amiga & siempre la voy a querer así

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, Edward paseo por el mundo hundido en su tristeza & nosotros regresamos a Alaska –ahora estaba triste- Jure no volver a ver en tu futuro ,pero quería saber que había pasado contigo, cuando te vi en el teatro supe que ese día era especial para ti. Me olvide de tu novio & les dije a los demás que sabia donde estabas, sin pensarlo dos veces decidimos llegar aquí lo antes posible, estuvimos felices al verte de nuevo pero no les dije de Richard -_"Edward entro en depresión cuando se fue & al saber que nos mudábamos llegó, el verte con el entro en depresión de nuevo"_

No sabes cuanto te extrañe –le dije & nuevamente la abrasé- Quería saber como estaban pero no me atreví a llamarte.

El timbre sonó & todos bajamos, le abrieron la puerta a un señor más o menos de la edad de Carlisle ,cabello negro & ojos dorados como los Cullen, alto & de buen cuerpo.

Eleazar es un gusto volver a verte- le dijo Carlisle junto con Esme

Bienvenido Eleazar –dijeron Alice, Jasper, Rosalie & Emmett

Eleazar me gustaría presentarte a Bella, Bella este es Eleazar –decía Carlisle

Encantada –dije yo ,aun no me acostumbraba a mi voz

Siempre es un placer conocer a la novia de Edward –al parecer no todos están enterados

Yo…el…nosotros..digo soy su..ex-novia –dije con nerviosos

OH! Yo lo lamento, bueno ahora déjame ver cual es tu don –dijo & yo me quede ahí por unos minutos sin saber que hacia

Fascinante –dijo la voz de Eleazar

¿Cuál es? –dijo mi familia

Ella..puede copiar de alguna manera los poderes, pero solo con las personas que conoce de mucho tiempo –mis ojos estaban abiertos como plato el don que yo tenia era fascinante como había dicho Eleazar

Ellos vendrán si lo saben –dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto adoraba

Edward estaba parado en la puerta & el emanaba demasiada tristeza, tal vez lo que Alice había pensado era cierto. Lo mire como el día del teatro, era como una pelea para saber quien apartaría la vista antes, pero el lo hizo.

Eleazar que bueno que estés aquí –dijo serio- Isabella espero te sientas cómoda, esta es tu casa.

Isabella, ahora nos hablaríamos formales, me había ganado eso con la indiferencia con la que lo había tratado. Pero cuando pronuncio mi nombre completo yo me sentí mal, el sabia que no me gustaba que me gustaba que me dijeran así pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Gracias Edward –dije igual de seria que el

Bueno** Bella** Swan quiero que te muevas & vallas a mi cuarto no dejare que salgas vestida así –decía Alice

Rosalie, Alice & yo subimos & bueno al ver el GRAN armario de Alice quise salir corriendo. Pero sabia que no habría escapatoria es esta.

Vamos a ver que te vamos a poner –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de diablillo

Esto estaría bien –dijo & salio con un vestido color turquesa con un gran escote & que llagaba a la mitad del muslo

Rosalie no creo que podré ponerme eso –dije aun asustada

Bella pensé en la no muy buena relación que tuvimos & quiero ser tu amiga. Por lo cual puedes llamarme Rose –me quede en shock ,Rose mi ¿amiga?

Esta bien Rosa…digo Rose –sonreí

Bella ven aquí! –dijo o mejor dicho grito Alice, desde su armario que era ENORME, tenia una minifalda de color azul & una blusa blanca sin mangas extremadamente pequeña además de unas zapatilla con el tacón más alto que había visto, lo mas extraño fue que me gusto – Ahora ponte esto & no quiero un pero

Si mama –dije & Rose comenzó a reírse mientras que Alice se quedaba callada

Era una broma –dicho eso salí a cambiarme & poco después salí a verlas – Listo!

Te ves asombrosa –dijo Rose con una sonrisa

Creo que esa ropa fue hecha especialmente para ti –decía Alice mientras me abrazaba –Se que necesitas verlo ,ve con Richard

¿Estas segura? –dije & me separe de ella

Claro ustedes se quieren & te va a llevar de caza así que corre –tal vez estaba imaginando algo o no se Alicer casi gritaba quieren en vez de se aman

Esta bien, pero debo despedirme antes –las tres bajamos las escalera & nuevamente me encontré con su mirada que ahora bueno parecía ¿asombrado? & yo sonreí con suficiencia

Yo quiero agradecerles ,saben que son como mi segunda familia aunque ya nada nos una –si era algo rudo de mi parte decir eso pero era la verdad- Se que podré contar con ustedes & ustedes conmigo pero ahora tengo que irme a hablar con Richard. Supongo que mañana veo a Rose, Emmett ,Alice & Jasper. Esme ,Carlisle ha sido genial poder haber estado con ustedes aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Dicho esto salí de la casa & me encontré con un Mercedes nuevo, del mismo color que del que acababa de chocar. Seguramente Alice lo había comprado en alguno de los días de mi transformación.

Gracias Alice! –grite cuando entre en el Mercedes & pude escuchar la risa del duendecillo.

Maneje hasta el departamento de Richard & las luces estaban prendidas, subí las escaleras & podía escuchar una conversación dentro del departamento.

Vamos Richard ,Isabella nunca se enterara –su voz era conocida

Victoria déjame ya, tu sabes que me enamore de ella, si no hubiera aceptado la entupida misión que me propusiste –Richard hablaba de una misión con ¿Victoria?

¿De que estas hablando Richard? –dije cuando entre

Isabella bienvenida, veo que tu familia ha dejado que te transformaras. Supongo que conoces a MI Richard, por lo cual no debemos hacer presentaciones ¿o si? –decía Victoria sonriendo

¿No te bastó con transformarme? ¡Ahora quieres robarme a MI novio! –le grite enfadada

¡Eres demasiado ingenua , no se puede quitar lo que NUNCA ha sido tuyo! –si bueno ahora me había hecho enojar & me abalancé sobre ella.

Bella calmate ,ella no vale la pena –dijo tratando de calmarme & al final me aleje de ella

Swan esto no se queda asi & tu Richard pagaras el haberme traicionado- se fue & espero que por siempre

Le di un beso a Richard, pero esta vez no fue como otros estaba cargado de pasión & ¿Amor?, necesitaba a Richard más que nunca. Cuando me separe de el ,le sonreí & me dedique a observarlo como nunca lo había hecho me encantaba su cabello castaño alborotado ,su cuerpo bueno era musculoso más que Edward pero menos que Emmett. Era alto & su cara tenia facciones un poco finas lo cual hacia que se viera hermoso.

Perdon por haber dejado que pasaras por esto –dijo con unos ojos que emanaban arrepentimiento

Richard no te preocupes tu sabes que yo te amo –se podía decir que había quedado en shock le había dicho que lo AMABA & bueno dándome cuenta de la realidad asi era si lo amaba.

Bella yo también te amo –dijo sonriendo- Pero bueno mírate, estas más hermosa que nunca. ¿Cuándo termino tu transformación? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Richard, calma yo acabo de "despepertar" en la mañana & bueno no pude llamarte ya que pasaron muchas cosas, primero saber cual es mi don. Despues Alie vistiéndome & Rose ya se lleva un poco conmigo.

Bueno ¿Tu don cual es, preciosa? ¿Quieres cazar un poco? –dijo sonriéndome

Bueno vamos a cazar & te cuento todo –lo tome de la mano & Sali de la mano con el.


	6. Verdades

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Bueno el cap se "supone" que tiene Leemon & pues trate de que me saliera bien.

* * *

Cap 6

Verdades

Estabamos en un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca de NY, la caza en realidad fue rápida & fácil, ambos no estábamos demasiado sedientos como para cazar demasiado tiempo aunque todavía teia mis dudas quería, no yo debía saber por que Victoria aparecio ahí.

Bella ¿Puedes venir? –dijo Richard que estaba recostado en el pasto

Claro, ya voy –me sente al lado de el & me abrazó

Nosotros necesitamos hablar, yo tengo que decirte la verdad sobre Victoria –sus ojos me decían que estaba triste & arrepentido, lo calme.

Me quede callada mientras el pensaba en como empezar & trate de no leerle los pensamientos en ese momento.

Bella, cuando tu llegaste yo ya sabia quien eras. Victoria te rastreo por un tiempo, ella me contrato para esto ;tenia que ayudar a que te matara, pero todo se salió de control yo me enamore de ti Bella –me aleje de el, yo jamás pensé que el seria capaz de eso- Me di cuenta de eso cuando salimos el dia en que nos encontramos con los Cullen, tu te veias tan indefensa & bueno yo sabia que no podía & no quería hacerte daño.

Yo..yo pensé que serias capaz de cualquier otra cosa pero ¿de esto? ¿De trabajar con Victoria? –Sali de ahí & me regrese a NY.

No supe a donde ir, hasta que decidi ir a Central Park, siempre me gustó ir ahí & que mejor lugar para pensar, en relidad lo de Richard comenzaba a afectarme yo siempre me enamoraba de las personas incorrectas, siempre caia en sus juegos yo era uno de sus juguetes. Me sente en una de las pequeña bancas verdes & pude olerlos Alice & Jasper habían llegado; les di un sonrisa forzada .

Hey –salude & ellos se sentaron a mi lado

Oh Bella ,lo lamento tanto –Alice me abrazo

Bella, tu lo quieres cierto pero ¿Lo amas? –Jasper era el que hablaba ahora

Mirame a los ojos, se que Edward es mi hermano pero tu también eres de la familia. Tambien quiero que tu seas feliz –Alice, tenia un gran corazón, todos darían cualquier cosa por tener una hermana asi

Lo amo, yo se que Edward fue mi primer amor & crei que nunca más me iba a enamorar pero llego Richard & de nuevo tuve esperanzas en el amor –los mire & ellos me veian sorprendidos- Ustedes saben que no tengo muchas esperanzas por que Charlie & Renee se separaron; pero en el mundo esta tu alma gemela como ustedes, Rosalie & Emmett & Carlisle con Esme.

Creo que tienes razón Bella –Jasper sabia exactamente como me sentía, yo sabia que no hablábamos mucho pero siempre lo vi como hermano junto con Emmett claro

Bella yo quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con nosotros –Alice sonrió; pero esa felicidad no le llego a los ojos- Ahora quiero que vayas con el & que le digas cuanto lo amas

Gracias Alice –los abrace- Tambien gracias a ti Jasper, ustedes saben que siempre van a ser mis hermanos

Me fui al apartamento de Richard sabiendo que el estaría ahí; sabia que ellos querían que fuera feliz pero también esperaban que amara a Edward.

La puerta estaba abierta & el estaba ahi viendo a la nada _"Soy un estúpido la amo & todo lo que hice fue una barbaridad" _rei & el se dio cuenta.

Sabes que bueno es saber que piensas eso –rei de nuevo & me acerque a el- Perdon por haberme ido asi.

Bella, tu no tienes que disculparme por las tonterías que hice –me abrazo

No me importa lo que tu ibas a ser, lo que me importa es que ya no quieres hacerlo & que estamos juntos –estar con el me sentía bien, me sentía protegida

Siempre Bella; siempre estaremos juntos –lo bese como nunca lo había hecho

Estaba lista lo sabia, pero la pregunta era ¿el lo estaba?. No me separe de el en ningún momento & el beso subia de intensidadl, coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura & empece a jugar con su cabello, esperaba el rechazo de su parte pero esto nunca llegó.

Empezó a acariciar mis muslos ;comenzamos a movernos de lugar & caimos en su cama, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo ,le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja & comenzó a quitarme la blusa & la falda por lo cual quede en una lencería color azul cielo, bajo uno de los tirante & sentí sus labios pasear por todo mi cuepo.

Ahora era yo quien le quietaba su playera & bueno pude ver que su pecho era perfecto sus músculos se notaban aun más de lo normal & comencé a acariciar su espalda. Ambos jugábamos con nuestros cuerpos, los explorábamos quería guardar su imagen, era mi primera vez & no sabia si también la de el, de un momento a otro estábamos desnudos & comenzó a jugar con mi pechos mientras yo soltaba gemidos

Richard..por..por favor..ya –mi voz estaba entrecortada

Bella ¿Estas segura? –sabia que si

Yo..si –de nuevo salió un gemido

El entro en mi & me sentí dicha, era una sensación nueva & placentera, después de jadear & gemir por algún tiempo, nos quedamos acostados en la cama.

Pense que me odiarías por la eternidad –dijo mientras lo abrazaba cuando lo único que nos cubria eran unas sabanas

Nunca digas eso Richard, cuando uno ama a las personas se es capaz de perdonar cualquier cosa –recalque cualquier para que entendiera mi mensaje

No sabes la suerte que tuve de encontrarte –me dio un pequeño beso

Sabes no te conte de mi don –sonrei instantáneamente; nunca me había alegrado tanto de algo- Yo puedo copiar de alguna manera los poderes de otros si los conozco bien, por lo cual tengo los de Alice, Edward & Jasper pero lo malo de todos esto es…

…que los Vulturi vendrán si lo saben- se oia el temor en sus palabra & por instinto lo abrace más fuerte- Por favor promete que no te iras con ellos

Te lo prometo –le sonreí & lo calme

"_Bella te necesito"_, me mataba verlo asi el no se merecía esto me recordó tanto a Jacob ¡JACOB! No había hablado con el desde que me mude. Me pare de la cama & Richard me ofreció su camisa.

Ahorita regreso tengo que hablarle a un amigo- el asintió & yo me fui a la sala

Marque el numero de Jacob & se oyeron dos _Bippp, bippp_ & la voz de Leah ,un momento ¿Leah que hacia con el celular de Jake?

¿Hola? –queria contestar pero que le diria a Leah

Hola Leah soy Bella ¿Esta Jake? –mi voz era temerosa

Que bueno oir de ti Bella ,ahorita le digo que le hablas – se oyo un "Amor te llama Bella" ¿Acaba Leah de decirle Amor a Jake?

Hey Bells; pensé que te habías olvidado de mi –ambos reimos

Es genial hablarte Jake, ¿Andas con Leah? –Era raro verlos juntos

Eh..si bueno pues me di cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorado de ella –era sincero por lo cual no me preocupe- & ¿Que me cuentas?

Pues me ha ido muy bien aquí, bueno yo tengo novio se llama Richard &…..-me interrumpió

Bueno el no es como esos chupasangres que te abandonaron –tenia que sacar ese tema

Bueno acerca de eso –ahora estaba completamente nerviosa

Oh no Bella! Por favor dime que el no es lo que yo pienso que es –me sentí mal; sentía su dolor

Jake , si el es un vampiro pero no es como Edward- de nuevo me interrumpió

¿El no te ha hecho nada? –queria cortar la llamada & no tener que sentir el miedo que el tenia

No el no, pero otras personas si –sabia que se enojaría conmigo

Cuentame TODO Isabella –ahora me llamaba por mi nombre completo al igual que Edward

Bueno al cumplir 1 mes con Richard vi a los Cullen, ellos se han mudado a NY –hable sin ganas- Estan en la misma escuela que yo, un dia cuando conducía de regreso casa vi a Victoria & bueno hizo que yo chocara ella me mordió

¿¡QUE HIZO QUE!? ¡ISABELLA DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN! –me dio escalofrio tan solo cn oir su voz

…..-no podía responer

¡ISABELLA DIMELO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!- cerre los ojos & tome fuerzas

Jake estoy bien; pero… -su resparación estaba mal podía oírlo desde el celular- yo ya no soy como antes, la ponzoñosa ya había avanzado cuando me encontraron ya no se podía hacer nada

¡BELLA NO! ¡TU NO, TENGO QUE IR ALLA & DARLE UN GOLPE A VICTORIA & OTRO A EDWARD! –oi como lloraba & no podía oírlo asi a el no a mi mejor amigo no

Jake no, tu sabes que puedes visitarme cuando quieras pero no hagas locuras –me preocupe más de lo debido por Edward & ahora el me diría algo

¡ISABELLA HABLO EN SERIO, VOY A IR PARA ALLA EN 1 SEMANA! –seguia gritando

Si no hay nada que pueda decir- dije- aqui te veo ¿te sabes mi dirección?

Claro que si –su voz sonaba un poco calmada- Siempre seras mi mejor amiga

& tu mi mejor amigo Jake -colgué

* * *

Perdon por tardarme tanto, la escuela me entretuvo & mucho.

Pero aqui el cap :)


	7. Visitas

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Cap 7

Visitas

Despues de hablar con Jacob me sentía muy mal, mi mejor amigo se sentía mal & no podía permitir eso. Si el seguia asi jamás me lo perdonaría, me fui a mi departamento, necesitaba pensar & estar sola para prepararme para la visita de mi mejor amigo/licántropo.

Pase 1 hora arreglando el departamento & me sente a leer Cumbres Borrascosas, pero no podía concentrarme algo pasaría & sabia que no me gustaría & una visión llego

'Edward estaba con una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo & lacio, tenia muy buen cuerpo & el la miraba sonriendo.

Yo..tengo que decirte algo, importante –Edward comenzó a hablar & a acercarse a la rubia

Claro dime Edward –su voz era perfecta, ella era perfecta

Quiero intentar las cosas contigo –le sonrio aun más

Oh! Pense que nunca lo dirias –ella lo beso apasionadamente & el le correpondio'

Cerre el libro rápidamente & comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas, aun lo amaba pero no solo a el sino que también a Richard ¿Cómo era posible amar a dos personas? Pero sentía que traicionaba a Richard si pensaba en Edward. "_Olvidate de el" _me dijo mi conciencia, sabia que eso seria lo correcto.

No salí en la semana,ya que necesitaba esperar a poder tener un buen autocontrol ,sonó el timbre & por el terrible olor supuse que era Jacob.

Bells! –jacob me abrazó- UGH! Hueles horrible Bella, pero aun asi eres mi mejor amiga

Digo lo mismo –le sonreí

Sabes estas bellísima –dijo & bueno sus pensamientos eran tranquilos

Ahora dime ¿Quieres ir a comer? –sabia que el comia

Bueno ya comi, ahora tengo que decirte ¿Dónde esta el estúpido de Cullen? – _"Por que pronto morirá…por segunda vez" _

Jacob se que estas pensando –ahora estaba sorprendido

Un momento no el chupansagre era el que leia mentes- ahora estaba gruñendo

Yo..bueno Jake –estaba nerviosa no podía legar & decirle a Jake, "Hola.. hey adivina que ¡Copio los poderes!"- Es complicado… yo ..se podría decir que ¡Ah Jake yo puedo tener los poderes de otros!

¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendido & bueno trate de calmarlo, aun no controlaba bien eso

Jake porfavor hazme esto más fácil- & mi celular comenzó a sonar..la pantalla decía ALICE!- yo ahorita vengo

¿Hola? –hablaria rápido con ella

Bella! Donde estas no te puedo ver en mis visiones – claro por Jake

Yo estoy en el apartamento, pero estoy bien –quería sonar convincente

Bueno, pero ahora vamos TODOS a verte, alguien esta nervioso –a por dios no ,esto esta muy mal

Alice, estoy bien no te preocupes -mi vida no podía empeorar más

No digas nada Bella, además estoy a punto de tocar tu puerta –fui a la puerta & efectivamente ahí estaban.

Medio abri la puerta & ahí estaban los 7, sonreí al verlos pero Jasper sabia como me sentía en este momento & bueno quien no lo estaría cuando tu mejor amigo es un licantopo & la familia vampirica de tu ex llega.

Buen aquí estoy –dije

Hey Bells, cuando voy a conocer a Richard - _"Oh no Jake, por favor metete" –_Huele aun más asqueroso Bella,¿ Que pasa….¡ QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ!

Jake por favor calma –mire a los Cullen & estos ya estaban en posición de ataque BELLA DIME YA ¡QUE HACE EL AQUÍ! –Señalo a Edward con desprecio

Yo..yo –empece a titubear & a ponerme nerviosa, por que en realidad no sabia que hacia aquí- No se

Decide ahora mismo Bella, el te hizo daño & dijo amarte para después abandonarte a tu suerte –Jake empezaba a temblar

Yo no la deje a su suerte –Edward estaba molesto

AH NO! ENTONCES SI NO LA HUBIERAS DEJADO A SU SUERTE NO SE HUBIERA CONVERTIDO EN UNO DE LOS TUYOS, JAMAS SE HUBIERA IDO DE FORKS & JAMAS HUBIERA SUFRIDO TANTO- comencé a darme cuenta que lo que decía Jake, era cierto

Edward Vete –señale la puerta

Isa..Bella no puedes creer lo que el dijo –se sentía triste

Vete AHORA MISMO –ahora estaba gritando

Chucho esto no se queda asi –dijo viendo a Jacob

Vuelve a hablarle asi & no sabes con quien te metes Edward Cullen –lo mire seriamente & quise jugar un poco con el asi que eso hice jugué un poco con sus emociones- Vete o NADIE me va a controlar

Espero sepas a quien le haces caso –dijo & salió por la puerta

SE QUE HA QUIEN HACERLE CASO, EL NUNCA ME MENTIRIA COMO TU CULLEN- Le grite, sabia que me esuchaba

Bella, lo lamento tanto –Alice me abrazo & su hermana hizo lo mismo

Alice tu no tienes la culpa de que el sea un mentiroso –la mire a los ojos _"El no miente Bella, el sufrió demasiado al dejarte"_

"_Se que no debería decir esto, pero vi a Edward pasar por eso Bella" –Rose_

"_Hermanita, no lo hagas sufrir más. Tu sabes que nunca te mentiría" –Emmett_

"_Bella, creo que te excediste un poco usando el poder, pero se como te sentías. Alice & yo te visitamos 5 veces después de irnos" –Jasper_

Bloquee todo, no quería escuchar más ya que cada vez me sentía peor. Necesitaba a Richard, quería verlo en ese momento.

Yo creo que seria mejor dejarnos solos –hablaba de Jake & de mi claro

Esta bien Bella, supongo que nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Tus amigos están preocupados pero antes ten –Alice hablo & me lanzo una bolsa con empaque de ¿Lentes de contacto?- Póntelos mañana, se verán casi iguales a tus ojos color chocolate, pero tienes que cambiártelos cada 2 horas

Gracias, Alice –me despedi de todos & vi como se fueron

¿Qué hacían aquí? –fui a donde estaba Jake & lo abrace

Recuerdas cuando te dije que los vi –el asintió- Pues bueno llegaron al colegio & me desmaye, cuando salimos yo maneje sin rumbo & vi a Victoria de ahí todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté ya estaba transformada & en la casa de los Cullen.

Bella, quiero que seas feliz –me miraba de una forma tan protectora & bueno nunca crei que después de todo lo que paso el ya no seguiría queriéndome

Nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo & ahora al ser convertida seria muy difícil encontrarnos. Pero para mi grandiosa suerte, los sentimientos que YO tenia se volvieron diferentes & las ganas de besarlo se hacían presentes. _"Isabella contrólate" _me decía mi mente, pero parecía como si algo me impulsara a hacerlo, el único que hacia eso era JASPER O ERA YO?!

Sabia que lo hacia a propósito, pero…. ¿Solo era Jasper? ¿O también mis sentimientos? El estaba tan cerca de mi, sus labios que me estaban llamando & yo no podía negarme ni un segundo más, rápidamente tome su cara entre mi mano & lo besé.

Senti sus labios chocar contra los míos, la diferencia de temperaturas hacia que me estremeciera, por el calor de su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos nos deteníamos, yo podía sentir la lujuria que poseía a Jacob en ese momento, nada importaba nosotros estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja & ahora la culpabilidad estaba presente ¡Acababa de engañar a Richard & Jake a Leah!

Me separe bruscamente de el, no debía de haber pasado eso NUNCA.

Perdon Jake –agache la cabeza arrepentida

Bella, perdóname tu a mi –el también tenia la cabeza agachada- Pero no podemos negar la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Jake, se que existe esa atracción, pero esto solo fue un impulso- me apenaba decirlo pero comprendi que esto era un impulso simplemente

Bella, se que estas tan confundida como yo pero…- _"Tengo que irme" _,salió por la puerta & yo me quede ahí viendo como mi mejor se iba. Pero sabia que eso no era lo peor, esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno ya regrese :)

Aqui traigo este cap & otros 2 más que subire ahorita


	8. Desiciones

**Los Personajes Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Cap 8

Decisiones

Sali a pasear un poco, ya que dentro de poco seria la media noche & nunca me gustaba pasear tan tarde pero en realidad lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir el viento acariciar mi rostro & sobre todo necesitaba su aroma el aroma de Edward el cual comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Cuando lo vi, estaba recargado contra un árbol & sus emociones eran demasiadas para una persona, me di media vuelta antes de que pudiera notar mi presencia pero era demasiado tarde el ya me había tomado por la muñeca.

¿Qué quieres? –le dije seria

Quiero hablar contigo, no quiero que nuestra relación quede asi – el me miraba a los ojos

¡¿QUE RELACIÓN EDWARD?! RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE TE FUISTE & MI CORAZÓN QUEDO DESTROZADO- comencé a gritar GENIAL ahora no podía controlar mis sentimientos

Bella… -tomo mis mano & las rodeo con las suyas- …tu no sabes porque me fui, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que aclarar las cosas. No sabes lo que sufri al dejarte, Bella yo todavía te quiero -"Bella sigues siendo mi vida, te amo" me solte de el & me recargue en el mismo árbol en donde el estaba hace unos momentos, sentí que me abrazaba- Bella, mis sentimientos nunca han cambiado por ti, aunque tu me odies

Recuerda que siempre seré tuyo, en cuerpo & alma

Edward ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de creerte? ¿Si un dia me jurabas amor & al otro me estabas diciendo que ya no me amabas? -murmure

Como pudiste creer eso Bella, siempre te ame & te amare; yo simplemente no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa- lo mire a los ojos & sabia que era verdad lo que decía, pero no podía jugar asi.

¡PERO COMO PUDISTE CREER QUE NO IBA SUFRIR, MI CORAZÓN SE HABIA IDO CONTIGO! – sabia que estaba furiosa & necesitaba irme en ese momento.

Me gire bruscamente para irme, pero nuevamente me tomaron de la muñeca, alcé mi cara para verlo pero me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de mi & poder sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me besó con fiereza & yo trataba de alejarlo pero sus labios eran exquisitos hacia meses que no los sentía & no quería despegarme de ellos, la culpa nuevamente llego a mi. No había engañado a Richard 1 sino 2 veces! Me sentía el ser más horrible en la Tierra & empuje a Edward.

¡QUE ACABAS DE HACER! –grite furiosa

Lo que tenia que haber hecho hace mucho –dijo mirándome a los ojos & le di una cachetada

CERDO- me di media vuelta & comencé a caminar

¡No olvides que siempre te amare! –gritó

Camine de vuelta al apartamento & no pensaba en nada estaba vacia. Abri la puerta lentamente & en la sala había un grupo de personas.

Estaban vestidos de negro ,eran 5 siluetas con capas & su piel brillaba con el sol, estaban en un apartamento. Tres estaban al frente & dos atrás de ellos, las dos pequeñas siluetas eran pequeñas como niños tal vez & sus ojos eran iguales ,con el mismo tono carmesí.

Señorita Swan es gusto por fin conocerla – dijo uno de los hombres

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dije

Perdon no se donde quedaron mis modales –dijo la voz masculina de antes – Yo soy Aro & ellos son mis hermanos Marco & Caius

Mi visión! Era esta, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan distraída estaba?

Mucho gusto, supongo que ustedes saben mi nombre completo ¿Cierto? -pregunte

Claro, debemos saber los nombres de los nuevos vampiros. Pero no hemos venido a presentarnos, nosotros queremos hacerte una propuesta- contestó Aro

Yo, bueno se de que se trata.. pero debo decir que no puedo aceptarla –contesté

Señorita Isabella..-antes de que continuara lo corregí

Bella, por favor –dije

Muy bien, Bella no quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada..por lo que planeamos dejarte más tiempo –dijo apresuradamente

Yo, bueno lo pensare –dije nerviosa & después de eso ya no estaban, todo había sido demasiado extraño.

Pasaron las horas & pronto tendría que ir a la escuela, me arregle & sali de la casa para volver con mis amigos. Al entrar sentí todas la miradas & sus pensamientos no eran muy buenos.

Belly!- escuche a Annie corriendo hacia donde estaba- Que bueno que estas mejor, hay tantas cosas que contarte.. primero ha llegado alguien nuevo a la escuela & su nombre es Tanya Denali

Me quede en shock por unos instantes.

¿Tanya Denali? –pregunte nerviosa

Si, pero es odiosa & a estado persiguiendo a "E" desde que llego- "E" era Edward- Pero calma "B" ya sabe quien manda aquí

Claro que nosotras "A", ahora dime algo nuevo contigo & "Z"- "z" es el novio de "A" Zac

Pues ya cumpliremos 3 meses pasado mañana- sonrio espectacularmente- Ahora vámonos antes de que se no haga tarde

Las clases se pasaron lentamente & lamentablemente ninguna me tocaba con Richard. La hora del almuerzo llegó & al entrar me di cuenta de que en la mesa de los Cullen solo estaban Rose & Allie, su cara me decía todo algo estaba muy mal.

Corri hacia donde estaba Richard, para que no notara mi preocupación & lo bese.

Amor, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- le dije & el me tomo de la cintura para ir a nuestra mesa

Yo también, Bells- sonrio sabia que estaba pensando en nuestra "reconciliación".

Pero bueno… ¿tienes algo que preguntarme? –dije sonriendo

Claro… pero te lo digo luego- dijo sonriéndome muy sexy

Esta bien, pero sabes que te amo ¿cierto? –dije & me sente en su regazo

Hey! Hace mal tanta miel- dijo Zac

O vamos Zac, tienes a Annie ¿De que te quejas? –rei

De nada, esta preciosura & yo, somos el uno para el otro –dijo Zac & beso a Annie

Claro –dijo "A" & después de eso no se separaban

Oye! No te comas a mi mejor amiga! –dije tratando de separlos

Richard se quedo riendo, mientras los separaba.

& tu –señale a mi novio- no te rias

Pero Bella, debías haber visto tu cara- me sonrio- Ademas no sabes lo sexy que te ves enojada

¿Ah si? –dije riendo & el me beso

Ahora vengo, tengo que hablar con alguien –dije & fui con Allie & Rose- Hola Chicas

Hola –respondieron ausentes

Chicas!- casi les grite- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, Bells –dijo Alice ausente todavía- ¿Por qué no te vas con **tus** amigos?

Hey! –ahora si le grite- Alice ¿Qué te pasa?.... ¡Como me dices eso!

Me aleje de ahí, no quería verla me había dolido lo dicho, ella seguramente vio lo que pasaría con Edward & no dijo nada. Hizo que me sintiera más confundida aun, hizo que creyera que el me amaba, hizo que no pudiera olvidarme de el. Comence a caminar lentamente a la mesa de mis amigos cuando la pequeña mano de Alice tomo mi muñeca e hizo que volteara a verla.

Bella, perdóname –sentia que se arrepentía

No te preocupes Allie –dije triste, seguía confundida

Perdoname Bella –dijo Rose ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

Ya, no se preocupen- las abrace- Pero ¿Qué les pasa?

Bells, no puedo decirte –dijo Alice

Yo…yo las entiendo –trate de decir a pesar de que deseaba saber que pasaba, podía ver en sus mentes pero ¿seria lo correcto?

Ni se te ocurra Isabella Marie Swan –dijo Alice, sabia lo que haría

Hey! –de ahí empezamos a reírnos las tres

Pero bueno vamos a clase –dije ya que pronto tocaria el timbre

Sabia que algo muy malo ocurria en la familia Cullen, ya que para que Emmett & Jasper dejaran a Allie & Rose aquí, todo esto es muy extraño. Edward, tal vez estaba acostumbrada a sus desapariciones, por que no se me hizo muy raro el no verlo. Pero de algo estaba segura, la familia Cullen guardaba un secreto & eso implicaba la desaparición de los 3 jovenes Cullen.


	9. El Regreso

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Bueno aqui los capitulos 7,8 & 9 :)**

**Espero Reviews ..Gracias !**

**Ojala & disfruten los capitulos**

* * *

Cap 9

El Regreso

Habian pasado 3 dias desde la desaparición de Edward, Jasper & Emmett; por lo que trataba de estar con Allie & Rose para que se distrajeran un rato. Ese dia habíamos decidido ir a su casa para que hicieran de mi Barbie Bella, lo cual no era tanto de mi agrado, pero bueno ya habían pasado 2 horas & apenas llevábamos la mitad de la ropa.

Oh Bella, ese vestido azul turquesa es hermoso- Allie ya comenzaba a brincar por todos lados

Bella, Alice tiene razón –dijo Rose con una sonrisa

Pero, la puerta principal se abrió con fuerza & el olor de Edward llego a mi, las tres salimos a ver que ocurria & ahí estaban Edward, Emmett ,Jasper & …. Tanya, tal & como la había visto con cabellera rubia rojiza además de un cuerpo casi tan perfecto como el de Rose.

Volteo a verme & nuestras miradas eran de odio, ya sabia que no podríamos soportarnos. _"Asi que esa es Bella, es linda pero no tanto como yo & bueno acabo de salvar a Edward de morir por los Vulturi."_Me quede en shock, yo sabia que en estos momentos Edward no quería escuchar los pensamientos de los demás por lo que Tanya podía pensar lo que quisiera. Mientras que Tanya & yo nos mirábamos con odio Allie & Rose ya estaban dándose sesiones de besos con Jazz & Em.

Isabella –dijo sonriendo hipócritamente

Denali –dije & le sonreí de la misma manera

Nuestro odio era demasiado, ella me odiaba a mi por haber sido la primera novia formal de Edward & yo a ella simplemente por querer estar con el, sabia que eso era egoísta pero sabia que ella no lo amaba & simplemente era deseo lo que sentía; quería tener lo inalcanzable. Mientras que yo no quería dejar a mi primer amor en manos de otra persona que no fuera yo.

Vamos Bella, todavía faltan otros vestido –dijo Alice & me jalo hacia su cuarto- Muy bien pruébate este rojo

Listo- dije cuando salí del baño, con ese pequeño vestido rojo, el cual para ser sincera era hermoso & era el color que le encantaba a Richard que usara decía que se veía sexy en mi.

Genial, simplemente hermoso- dijo Rose

Bueno Bella, es perfecto- contesto Alice

Chicas, debo llamar a Richard para que venga por mi, regreso en 2 minutos- sonreí, ya deseaba irme de ahí

Dos minutos & ya Bella –gritó Alice

Marque el numero de mi novio & después de 3 piiip contestó.

Bella! –se oía alegre

Hola, amor –dije igual de alegre que el, hacia 3 dias que me había mudado con el & bueno sabia que no llevábamos mucho tiempo de novios pero…si vives eternamente, se puede hacer lo que uno siempre deseo, sin importar que, ahora no habría reglas que impongan lo que es peligroso o no –Este te quería decir que si podrías venir por mi

Bella, tu sabes que mi respuesta siempre será si. En este momento salgo –contesto- Bye, te amo

Igual –colgamos

Isabella, ya vente –gritó nuevamente Alice & tuve que regresarme a mi tortura

Ahora Bella, pruébate este baby doll rojo –dijo Rose & yo me quede viendo la pequeña prenda que tenia entre sus manos

Yo..digo..es que Richard ya viene por mi –dije lo primero que se me ocurrió & rogaba por que entendieran

Esta bien Bella, pero te quiero mañana aquí ¡¿Entendido?! –dijo Allie & sabia que mi tortura sería peor

Si mama –dije sin pensar

¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- gritó Alice

Digo, si Allie –dije un poco espantada, mientras que la risa de Emmett se oyó por toda la casa

Así esta bien –sonrio & comenzó a brincar como si nada hubiera pasado- Sabes ese vestido le encantara a Richard

Por sorprendente que sonara, Allie, Rose & Richard se llevaban bien. Siempre pensé que lo odiarían por el simple hecho de que estaba conmigo en vez de su hermano, pero no todo sucedió distinto. Me quede pensando hasta que el sonido de mi celular hizo que regresara al mundo real & en la pantalla decía RICHARD.

Chicas, ya han llegado por mi –sonrei

Esta bien, te acompañamos queremos saludar a Richard –dijo Allie & un gruñido de parte de Edward se hizó presente

Vamos –dijo Rose & salimos corriendo a la puerta, Richard estaba en su auto, en cuanto se abrió la puerta el salió

Hola Richard –dijeron mis acompañantes

Hola chicas – dijo & me dio un beso en los labios- Veo que a Alice le gusta torturarme, sabe que me encanta ese color en ti

Hey! Lo hice para que disfrutaras como se ve –dijo haciendo un puchero

No te preocupes Alice, si vamos a disfrutar –dijo riendo & me dio un beso cargado de pasión & las imágenes de la primera que estuvimos juntos llegaron, Richard estaba pensando en eso nuevamente _"Bella, me estas provocando & sabes que no me resisto", reí_ por el pensamiento que acababa de tener mi novio pero de nuevo un gruñido se hizo presente.

Bueno lo disfrutan en su apartamento, aquí no a menos que quieran estar en el suelo –dijo Allie riendo

Bueno, asi que ya tenemos que irnos –dije sonriendo

Tienes razón Bella –dijo Richard- Hasta luego chicas

Bye –dije sonriendo

Adios Bella- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba

Bye –dijo Rose, desde la puerta

Subimos al auto & nos tomamos de las manos, las relaciones entre el & yo eran más frecuentes gracias a que Alice me vestia especialmente para el, creo que quería que fueramos peor que Rose & Em, eso que nadamas han pasado 3 dias.

Subimos rápidamente & cuando se cerro la puerta ya estábamos besándonos apasionadamente & quitándonos la ropa, no se cuanto cuanto tiempo duramos asi hasta que sentí que nos hacíamos uno & los gemidos rogaban por salir de mis labios.

Nuevamente había sido suya & no había ningún remordimiento en mi, yo tenia que hacer mi vida nuevamente, ya había sido de otra & Edward quedaría en el pasado, como siempre debió haber sido.

Te amo –dije con la voz entre cortada

& yo a ti –dijo mi novio con voz ronca

Sabes creo que Alice, se preocupa por ti demasiado, siempre salgo con algo provocativo cuando voy con ella o al menos en estos 3 dias –dije riendo

Pero ¿Acaso no te gusta? –dijo "haciendo" un puchero…le afecta estar tanto con Allie

Claro que si tontito –dije & bese la punta de su nariz

Bella, yo este había estado pensado que.. –se quedo callado & claro, bloqueo su mente

Que……. – dije para que continuara

Que.. –seguia nervioso- ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Seguiremos juntos?

Lo mire a los ojos & se podía ver tristeza en ellos, nunca había pensado en eso. Despues de terminar la preparatoria iríamos a la universidad o eso pensaba yo. Pero la realidad era que yo no quería distanciarme de el, me sentiría sola si el no estuviera conmigo; a pesar de saber que la familia Cullen me recibiría con los brazos abiertos no seria lo mismo.

Yo voy a estar contigo, siempre –lo bese rápidamente en los labios

Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al oir esas palabras –contestó feliz

Yo sere tu compañera si asi lo deseas –dije de repente

Seria un honor tenerte como mi compañera, jamás crei tener una hasta que te conoci –dijo sinceramente

Entonces, el honor será para mi. Estar eternamente con la persona que se ama es el mayor de los privilegios –dije

Si alguna vez te cansas de mi, dimelo & no me opondré a lo que tu decidas hacer –dijo serio

Ten por seguro, que nunca que voy a cansar de ti –lo abracé

Seguimos asi por horas sin comentar nada, estábamos bien asi tranquilos en nuestra propia burbuja. Ahora que le había dicho que seria su compañera no había marcha atrás, si antes no había podido sacarme de la mente a Edward Cullen ahora era necesario.


End file.
